Mera-Mera luffy: The great adventure back in time
by The writing titan
Summary: A story were lufy is more mature, a pervert, almost as bad as sanji, but he is stronger, smarter and bulkier: luffy and garp went back in time! Rating M: gore and sexual reference such as nami's happy punch


**Chapter 1: Die mugiwara!**

**Summary:** What if at the end shanks betray luffy and everyone in luffy's crew dies, and luffy decides with garp to go back in time for luffy to train more harder than ever. And what if it had been the flare-flare fruit instead of the gum-gum fruit? Does his past experience changed him for good and will he be more of a captain and less of a carpet on whom you can just walk over? Also a bit of LuNa just to fill in some scenes.(I know it's useless but my fic is useless, and the fanfiction site is useless, but that's (not) why we love it)

LuNa, Strong!Luffy, Bulked-up!Luffy, mera-mera!Luffy

sanji: How could this shitty writter own me and the other! We all are eichiro oda's and we will be until he sells us! Just the idea of lovely lady buying us makes my heart jump ho my lady I...

"MUGIWARAAAAAAA" talking

'MUGIWARAAAAAAA' thinking

"**MUGIWARAAAAAAA" **Den Den Mushi

'MUGIWARAAAAAAA' people's voice through observation haki

Luffy was a mess, they had arrived at raftel, only to find akainu in front of the one piece, he had killed every pirate of luffy's crew apart from luffy and garp, who had resigned from the marines and was 'protecting' luffy. Also it had been know that shanks had led akainu to the one piece saying that luffy was unworthy to be pirate king. Now luffy was sulking in a bar drinking sake with garp.

"do you miss them?" asked garp.

"yes but I miss her the most." said luffy.

"oy luffy, I know it's hard, but you can't stay like that for the rest of your life, I know it's sad, but you need to move on." said garp in a reassuring manner, understanding that the fist of love wouldn't be working on him in a state like the one he was in, he had already tried, thinking that luffy was luffy and it would work, but talking to him was the best solution, little pep talk, or love-fist-replacement-talk like garp called it.

(enter overtaken song one piece theme)

"you're right gramps! And I know who can help us, we're going back in time gramps!" yelled luffy.

"hahahahahhahh that's my grandson!" laughed garp "But I don't know how you count on going back in time""I have a friend that ate the timo timo no mi, let's save my nakama shihihihihihihihi" luffy blurted "And also you'll have to train me I wanna be all bulky like you!""because of your devil fruit you can't get bulky 'cause you would stretch back to normal almost instantly." explained garp."ahhhhhhh, but I wanna go back to when I was 5 okay, I was living with you at that time so I won't need to explain to anybody why I was a weak little guy and 2 days after I am a bad-ass kid" Said luffy."hai kiddo" chuckled garp

(finish overtaken one piece theme)

**Revolutionary army head-quarters**

A strange person was talking on a den den mushi.

"okay luffy, so Monkey D. Luffy and Monkey D. Garp" "**yep nana **(that means No 7 or tits, we'll go with No 7 for now) **bye-bye**" he wrote the two names on a piece of paper with written 14 years ago and then told the person on the end of the snail goodbye.

**Tempo Tempo beam**

A beam shot out of his hand and struck the paper.

Luffy and garp woke up on the beach and garp searched for his time-teller, a device that could tell you what year you are in and also what date and what hour and all those things, he was shocked to see that they had indeed traveled in time."eh gramps, we must train now" a five years old luffy said abruptly."yes yes" sighted garp.

**2 years later**

"pirates! Pirates! Pirates are coming!" yelled someone.'That must be shanks' thought luffy and garp,who had resigned from the marines saying that the world government became corrupted.

"greetings people, we're not here to cause harm we're just here to make this our base for a little bit of time, and I doubt anyone could fight us well here, but we're not here for that." said shanks to the villager.

"Do you care to repeat the last part?" said garp while walking with what looked like a 7 years old version of him who was only a bulked up kid luffy, who had a less big scar than garp but wore baggy short pants, a red jacket in his left hand and a sword in his right hand. He was also bare-chested so you could see his x-shaped scar. Garp was just in his usual white tuxedo.

"oh garp without his vice-admiral coat, so it's true you left the marines, and who's the miniature you there, he's a perfect copy of you except for the scar." replied shanks.

"Oh you're talking of luffy, he is my lunatic grandson but even if he is quiet an idiot sometimes he is an ass-kicker bwahahahahaaha" laughed garp.

"oh so let's see him dodge that" shanks said while slashing his sword downward at luffy who just said  
>"why dodging?" asked luffy while taking his sword out of his sheath and doing a horizontal motion blocking shank's slash and retaliating with a blackened arm in shanks's gut. 'Ah I wanted to do that a long time ago eh'.<br>"not cough bad cough how old are you? 10? 12?" shanks asked.  
>"7, mister Red" replied luffy in a moronic way, so yeah, in a normal way for a luffy.<br>"Hahahahahah I like you, and you've got a heck lot of potential, wanna join my crew?" shanks asked but luffy knew he was joking.  
>"No thanks i'm gonna create my own crew and gramps said he would join as hand-shooter" said luffy.<br>"Hand-shooter?" yassop and benn beckman asked.  
>"yeah he fires cannon ball with his hands, it's a heck lot more effective, gramps the best!" cheered luffy still teasing his gramps.<br>"thank you luffy, but I think i'll talk with them alone, will you go somewhere else?" asked garp.  
>"yeah, I want some booze!" yelled luffy.<br>"booze? But you're just 7, hahahahahaha I like you, come on crew, let's have a drink!" said shanks.

**10 minutes later, makino's bar**

"come on makino I want just one mug! Just one!" pleaded luffy.

"you're too young to drink alcohol luffy" yelled makino making everyone shudder in fear in the bar, apart from shanks, whom was laughing at luffy's miss-fortune. Luffy used his observation haki to try and hear things from conversations in the bar, he found a rather interesting one, benn and lucky roo were talking about him, he concentrated fully on them and he could hear:  
>'you sure lucky?'<br>'yeah i'm sure benn, captain said to replace the gumo-gumo no mi by this little fruit, he doesn't want luffy eating it without knowing what it is, so yeah we need to move it to another chest'  
>'got it lucky' and as he said that he took a fruit out of a chest and replace the gum gum fruit with it, he headed in their ship and luffy sneakily followed him, he stopped in front of a room, fully aware of luffy being here, he entered the room and he threw the fruit in a box. He stepped out and told luffy,<br>"don't go in this room"  
>"hai sir" luffy replied, but unknown to benn, luffy entered the room and searched into the boxes, after a long serach he opened a box and he found another fruit and ate it because he was hungry, but as soon as he opened another chest the chest burtsed into flames, he then thought 'WHAAAAAT how can it even be possible, wasn't ace supposed to have the mera-mera no mi? And if not he is gonna be in big trouble, well, i'll need to learn to use my fruit and that was freaking long, and it will be harder, cause it's a logia!' he ran to the bar and lied<br>"Gramps! Shanks! I gotta tell you something, after I saw benn going back to the bar I went in the jungle and I ate a fruit now if I want I can choose to make my hand burn everything!" yelled luffy. Shanks was shocked, he, of course didn't know that they had the mera-mera no mi so he didn't suspect a thing, then he said "well you have the mera-mera no mi I think, you have a logia type of devil fruit, that means you can turn fully into your element but you can't swim anymor, but being a logia can help because you because you can like be fire and fly like a real firemen!" said shanks with star in his eyes.  
>"but shanks firemen don't fly, and I don't wanna be a firemen because they put out fire and i'm fire!" whined luffy, shanks stil had star in his eyes and he was saying things like 'your ship will look like afiretruck!' and yeah annoying things.<br>"humm garp, can I ask you a question? Yes? oh thanks, why did you leave the marine?" asked shanks.  
>"we all had different idea of justice, there was the lazy justice, the absolute justice, the love-fist justice..." answered garp.<br>"oh yeah that makes...wait a second, this doesn't explain why you resigned! Garp? Garp? Garp? Where are you?" asked shanks. "he ran off with luffy captain"  
>"ha well fuck it let's go and get some more booze!"<p>

**somewhere under a tree**

'why is this traitor so kind, maybe he was forced to lead them there, i hope so.' luffy thought

Brook: yohohohohohohoh i hope you liked it, R&R please, and can I see your...

Nami: NO ONE WILL AGREE WITH YOU STUPID SKELETON!

Robin: I would...n't

nami: fweee.. you almost had me there!

Me: stooooopppp see ya next time, nami, oc, brook, in your cages!

Robin,nami and brook: hai master -they leave the room-

me:hahahahahahahhahah my planetary domination will start soon! hahahahahahahah

R&R please

Next time: Flashback of raftel, Akainu's rampage


End file.
